Be My Valentine
by ChrisSherry
Summary: A Yuffietine story! What will happen? in Be My Valentine. Updated some of chapter 11
1. Bother

This is my second Story on but this is going to be a chapter story! Yay! I hope you like it! and Happy Thanksgaving!

(I do not own Final Fantasy VII Or its characters sqaure enix does!)

Chapter 1: Bother

* * *

"Vincent...?" Cloud said. 

"...What?..." Vincent replied.

"Why do you...have a cell phone... when you never answer it?"

"..." Vincent stayed silent.

"I'm sure he could ask the same thing Cloud!"

: Yuffie walked in to the room.

"HEY! GUYS!" Yuffie yelled cheerfully.

"Hi Yuffie…" Cloud said

"..." Vincent stayed silent he just stared at the ground.

Yuffie jumped in front of Vincent.

"You there Vince!?"

She bent down a little to look in Vincent's face and waved her hands in front of his face.

"Yuffie..." Vincent said

"OH my god you're alive!" Yuffie answered

"What?..." Vincent replied.

"Never mind...ANYWAYS! Tifa said Reeve called and he's got a NEW mission for us!"

"What kind of mission?" Cloud Asked.

Vincent and Cloud looked down at Yuffie

'Wow! There TALL or maybe I'm just really SHORT!' Yuffie thought.

"Yuffie?..." Vincent said.

Yuffie shook her head getting out of thought

"Oh hmm... I'm really don't no! I guess you'll have to see!" Yuffie replied.

Yuffie walked over to the door and said.

"You guys comin?"

Then she left the room.

"Hmmm..."

"Yes Hmmm..." Cloud copied Vincent.

Vincent walked passed Cloud and went to the door to followed Yuffie out.

"What?..." Cloud said.

(In the Bar)

Yuffie and Vincent walked into the Bar part of the house? If

That's what you want to call it. Tifa was fixing up drinks for

Everyone Marlene was helping along with Denzel.

'That's not fair! I can't drink... but Marlene and Denzel can help

Make the drinks come on! Marlene's what 7 now and Denzel's 10?!

I'm 20! I'm surprised Shelke's not helping! EVEN THOUGH SHES ACTUALLY 19…. She's still underage like me…. Whatever!….' Yuffie thought.

"Oh hey guys! I made some drinks for you" Tifa said smiling.

"Me too! I get to drink?!" Yuffie said.

Running over to the bar table picking up the beer mug about to

Take sip before Yuffie could take a sip of the beer Cid grabbed the mug

Out of Yuffie's grip…

"I think that's mine!" Cid yelled like always.

"You think so! Then way was it in my hand?!" Yuffie asked questioning

"Because you stole it!" Cid replied.

"NO! Tifa made it for me!"

"No actually Yuffie... It wasn't for you... Your still one year off from being allowed to drink sorry..." Tifa said.

"Now you tell me!" Yuffie Replied.

"Sorry..."

"SURE YOU Are!"

"Shut up! Yuffie go bother somebody else!" Cid said meanly

Yuffie looked at Cid.alittle angry and sad mixed up together.

"Well...Well... Yo- uh" Yuffie couldn't think of something to say mean back at Cid

"Oh wow! Yuffie can't think of somethin to say! This has to be my NO OUR LUCKY DAY!" Cid said looking at Tifa and Marlene and Denzel and Vincent who is behind him.

"Cid stop being mean!..." Tifa said.

Yuffie's eyes were watering up at what Cid said.

Yuffie Ran passed Vincent who saw her run into Cloud.

"Oh I'm sorry Cloud" Yuffie said sadly with tear's coming out of her eyes.

Yuffie ran around Cloud to up stairs.

'Why are they so Mean to me? I just try to be cheerful for everyone! I really don't mean to be annoying or a BOTHER HAS CID Puts it!... I just wish that one of them would be nice to me! And actually befriend me like they should… well Tifa is nice I guess and Marlene's ok…. But Cid's an Ass and Barret's mean to me too! Cloud and the rest don't same to care! Well Cait sith picks on me sometimes but its actually quiet funny….and there is Vince... Nobody knows my secret the secret is that I have a huge crush on him!…I really don't know when It stared but every time I'm around him alone my face turns completely red and my heart beats wildly…. And I feel all warm inside but I seriously doubt that Vince…Vincent wouldn't ever see me more then a friend… and plus there's Shelke Vincent seems to enjoy her company… And that really hurts me for some reason…maybe…just maybe I like him more? More then a crush? Like maybe Love? ... Could it be? I guess it doesn't matter though…. Because Shelke…?... BUT! SHES ONLY 10! well 19 now but stuck in a 10 year old body! So… so would Vincent like… like Her more then a friend more then me…I already think he likes her more then me… and that's not fair I knew Vincent way longer then Shelke has! 4 years longer. She's known him for what! Half a year? When the whole underground thing happened…I know she's connected to Lucrecia some how…But Still…..' Yuffie's thoughts wondered off.

* * *

'Chapter 2 Coming Real Soon' 

What do you think so far? Good? Yes No? I hope you like it so far! Please Review.


	2. Just a weird day

The next chapter! Yay I hope you like it!

* * *

(Next Day)

"Uh… I'm so tired!"

Barret said as he walked in 7th heaven.

"That was interesting mission!" Cid said

"Hey guys! Do you want something to drink?" Tifa asked

They both said Hell yeah!,

"So what was the mission how did it go?" Tifa asked

"Long story short! it was this weirdo that kidnapped 3 kids!" Barret replied

"NO way! That's so wrong! Did you find them all!?" Tifa asked worried

"Yes! They all are ok!" Barret said

"Yeah! Because we're the greatest!" Cid said

"Yes you guys are!"

Tifa said happily as she put to big mugs of beer in front of them.

"There you go" She smiled

"Thanks!" Barret said

"Yeah!" Cid said

"So where is everyone?" Cid asked

"Hmm well Cloud went out with Marlene and Denzel for a walk and Shelke she's outside too I think and Yuffie and Vincent are up stairs" Tifa replied

"Oh really?..." Cid said interested in the Idea of that

"Yeah…" Tifa said

"Together?!" Barret said

"No! Why would they be….I don't know I don't think so…." Tifa said now wondering

"Hmm I think they'd be a cute couple…" said Sith cait

They all jumped they didn't know Sith cait was there.

"You STUPID CAT!" Cid said

"Why didn't you tell US you were there?!" Barret asked kind of angry

"I thought you saw me….Guess not…" Sith cait replied

"You think!" said Cid

"What did you say before?" Tifa asked

"What?" Sith cait replied confused

"When you scared us…what did you say?" Tifa asked again

"Oh! About Vincent and Yuffie!"

"Sure what did you say about them?" Tifa asked

"I think they'd be a cute couple!"

"Really?... I thought I was they only one" Tifa said

"Wait you think they're cute?!" Cid said

"Together?! " Barret said finishing Cid's sentence

"Yeah! Don't you guys?" Tifa said asking

Cid and Barret looked at each other.

"That wouldn't happen…" They both said

"Why not?" Tifa asked

"Come on Vincent he loved and lost before! And he seems like a loner and Yuffie! Ha-ha she's just! ... Yuffie!" Cid said

"Yeah well I think Yuffie could help Vincent be more happy and just…come on! They'd be so cute! …. I mean she won't stop talking and he would just look at her like …Wow" Tifa was cut off by Barret…..

"Your getting carried away Tifa!"

"I'm just saying what I think…" Tifa said

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Look at those butterflies! Vincent lets chase them!

Yuffie ran them Vincent just stood there watching her.

YOU THING YOU CAN BEAT THE GREAT NINJA? YUFFIE! You're so wrong!

Yuffie ran right for one and try to jump to catch it but she landed straight on her head.

AHHWW

She got back up tot her feet and said

You damn butterflies! Every time I see you. You just flap - flap your wings! Like weirdo's! And of course I fall for you beautifulness! But this time! This time! It over I'm just going to leave you alone! Your beautiful but DEADLY!...

Right after she said that one of the rarest butterflies Yuffie's ever seen come out!

It had materia all over its wings!.

Ok I lied! Your mine!

Yuffie jumped for it but it flew away.

Hey!

She turned her head straight to look where she was going to land.

She bumped her head right into Vincent's.

She fell to the ground then got back up real fast.

I'm so SORRY! VINCE! IT WAS AN AC Yuffie was cut off when Vincent kissed her.

'What is he doing!?... He's KISSING ME! This has to be a dream!' Yuffie thought.

"Vincent! I L" She said has she woke up.blushing.

'Wow! That was…Different! But I have to say that was a good dream…. First a materia butterfly then Vincent kissed me! That's my kind of dream!' She thought to herself why'll smiling.

Knock- Knock

"Yuffie… you there…?" said the voice outside the door.

"Yeah?..." Yuffie said

The door open and it was Shelke.

"…Shelke?... can I help you?" Yuffie asked confused

"…Yes... Do you know where Vincent Valentine is?" Shelke asked

"Uh…No I just got up like 4 seconds ago…" Yuffie Replied

"Oh ok….thanks" Shelke said

Shelke left right after she said 'Thanks' she closed the door behind her.

'Ok that was weird!…. She kind of weird….I try to be nice to her but…She seems to not like me at all! I wonder if she likes Vince?... And if she does maybe that's way she doesn't seem to like me.' Yuffie thought to herself

Yuffie jump out of her bed on to her feet and stretched.

'Uh…I wonder where Vincent is…Maybe I should help Shelke look for him?! Yeah I will…. or I will find Vincent myself. Yuffie thought

Yuffie opened her door then ran to the stairs and went down them. She got to the Bar room Tifa was cleaning mugs and glasses.

"Hey Tifa! Have you seen Vince?"

"Hi Yuffie! No I haven't seen Vincent…Vince" Tifa said smiling

"Oh ok…"

"Why?... Shelke a few minutes ago asked the same thing" Tifa said confused

"Uh… I was just wondering!" Yuffie said smiling back

Yuffie heard the door open behind she just guess it was a costumer.

"Hey Vincent…Where have you been?" Tifa asked

'Vincent?! Wait' Yuffie thought to herself

"Vince! Where have you been?!" Yuffie asked

"…If I'm not mistaken Tifa just asked me…the same thing…." Vincent said

"Ha-ha! Yeah I know!...Uh…."

Yuffie said but couldn't think of what to say next

So she just turned around because she was blushing madly.

'Why am I blushing?! Go away! Away!' Yuffie thought to herself

"…Anyway…I was just out…." Vincent said

"Oh alright…" Tifa replied

Yuffie turned back around with her face back to normal.

"Just out?!... sure you were!" Yuffie said

"…..Yes…." Vincent Replied

"………." Yuffie for 'like' the first time in her life couldn't think of something to say at all.

'Why! Day… What's going on with me? Maybe I'm just getting really old!...No…." Yuffie thought with a smile.

'Why is she smiling…?' Vincent thought

"Fine! I'll let you off this time Vince!" Yuffie said

"……" Vincent stayed silent

"You should smile!" Yuffie said why'll poking him in the arm.

"……"

"That's not a smile! Look" Yuffie said

She smiled big.

"Like that! You try!"

"…….."

Tifa was just watching them thinking how cute they are.

'Oh Tifa stop!... Cid and Barret are right….. It's most likely not going to happen' Tifa thought to herself.

Then her mind wondered off again now she was thinking about what their children would look like.

'Aw I could see them now they would be beautiful children! You're doing it again Tifa STOP! But they would be really cute!" Tifa thought why'll smiling.

"Ok that's enough for today Vince!"

Her mouth was starting to hurt it hurt because of her trying to hard to show Vincent how to smile.

"……….." Vincent stayed Silent they whole time.

Vincent started to walk away.

"Oh wait Vincent!" Yuffie said

Vincent stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"….Hm…."

"Shelke's looking for you…" She said kind of sad

'Why do I have to be nice?!' Yuffie thought

"…..Alright….." Vincent said

Vincent was now gone most liking looking for Shelke now.

"So…Yuffie" Tifa said

"Yes Tifa?..."

"Do you li-...Uh… Never mind"

"No! what where you going to say?" Yuffie said in a really wanting to know voice.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!

' Please Review '


	3. Beautiful Stars

"It's nothing ok" Tifa said

"It's somethin!"

"No its not!" Tifa said

"Well you know I'LL fine out sooner or later MOST likely Sooner!" Yuffie said

"Ok if you say so"

Cloud walked through the front door of 7th heaven.

"Hello Cloud!" Tifa said

"Hey ya Cloud!" Yuffie said

"Hey" Cloud replied to both of them

"Where did you go Cloud?" asked Tifa

Yuffie decided this was boring and went outside to sit on the ground and watch the stars like she use to she hadn't and a long time.

'Wow they look beautiful!... and the moon its full tonight….So pretty and big!' Yuffie thought on.

Until she heard the door open and close behind her. She looked around to see who it was…and it was no one other then Vincent Valentine Aka Vince.

"Hey ya Vince!"

"…..Hi…" Vincent said with his deep voice

'Vincent's voice is…. is so Beautiful!' Yuffie thought to herself

Vincent just stood there and Yuffie just sat and looked at the stars together

(The side of 7th heaven)

"Denzel where are you?! You're a good hider!" Marlene said

She walked a little closed to the front oh 7th heaven.

"Denzel?"

She turned around to look around a barrel then….

"BOO!" Denzel kind of yelled

Marlene gasped she hit Denzel in the arm.

"Denzel!... Gosh… "

"Sorry…." He said laughing a little

"Sure you are…"

"Fine! Maybe I'm not…. it was funny thou" He said laughing again

"Ha-ha" Marlene said with a small smile

"Ok its time to go in…" Denzel said

"Alright…." Marlene said kind of sad not wanting to go in.

Denzel and Marlene started to walk to the front of the bar when they got to the tip of the bar Marlene saw Yuffie and Vincent outside together…So she pulled on Denzel's arm pulling him back around the side of the bar.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh … Yuffie and Vincent are outside."

"Ok…." Denzel said confused

"They're together…"

"Since when!" Denzel said kind of loud

"SHH…:"

She said putting her hand on Denzel's mouth then looking around the edge of the bar see if Vincent and Yuffie heard them…well Denzel. They didn't she looked back at Denzel and said…

"They aren't together - Together Like dating….they're looking at the stars together I think…"

"Oh"

Denzel and Marlene poked there heads out watching Yuffie and Vincent.

'It's too silent! I'm starting to speak like Vince! He's rubbing off on me!" Yuffie thought to herself

"So Vincent… Why are you out here?"

"….Does…there have to be… a reason?"

Yuffie thought….

"Yes…" She said being smart with him

Vincent looked at Yuffie.

"….." He didn't know what to say,

Yuffie was looking back at him wondering why he's looking at her.

'He's just looking at me!? Why do I have something on my face?!...'

She looked at his cape.

'Look at it it's so RED! AND LONG! I'm going to steal it from him on day!...I wonder if he'd kill me? I can just see it now I'd take it off him and put it on me and I'd ask how I looked with his cape on and he would just look at me like I'm stupid then I'd punch him in the arm or something then he'd pull is gun on me! And chase me down for his cape!' She wondered off and started laughing just thinking about.

'Why is she laughing?' Vincent thought

He was still looking at her.

"Hey Vincent! Are we playing!?"

"…What?..." He asked real confused

"Are we playing?! You know the stare contested game!" She said giggling

"….."

He looked back at the stars.

"I'll take that has a no…?" Yuffie said silently

Still enough for Vincent to hear her.

"There so cute" Marlene said

Denzel looked down at her.

"You think? ..." He asking wondering

"Yeah don't you?..." She asked

"Well…I guess I think Vincent is cool and Yuffie's pretty and she a good Ninja fighter whatever she is…" He said

"Yeah me to…I think Vincent's cute and Yuffie's pretty…so…"

She said looking up at Denzel.

"Do you think they're actually cute together?" She asked really wanting to know

"I said I guess…." He said trying not to yell.

"No…Yes or no"

"….Yes! They're really cute together!..." He sort of yelled

"Shh…" She putt her hand on his mouth again

"Stop yelling…"

He moved her hand.

"Then stop asking things over and over again that I said yes to already…."

"Ok sorry…."

'La la la la la I feel like singing! I never feel like singing! That's because I can't Sing!...

But for some reason I feel all happy inside... Is it because Vince is here?..." Yuffie thought.

"So Vincent did you talk to Shelke?"

"….Yes…."

"…Good…." She tried sounding like Vincent all Deep and stuff.

She stared laughing again she sounded like a dumpy.

"…."

She looked at Vincent still laughing he's face looked funny...

"Oh come on Vincent you know it was funny! I sounded like a complete idiot! I bet you laugh at me all the time!..."

She looked Vincent again then said….

"In your mind..!" finishing her sentence from before

"…."

"Aww…"

"…."

"Lalala"

"…..?"

"I have an idea" Marlene said to Denzel

"What is it…" he asked

"Before I tell you…Yuffie and Vincent can't know….for now at least… Not to it hopeful happens" She said

"What is it?" Denzel said really wanting to know

"Well…"

Vincent started to turn around.

"Are you leaving? Vincent?

He just but his head down then up again as a reply…. Then he left

'I like spending time with Vincent….Even thou he probably doesn't care… to be around me…"

She sighed as she lad on the soft grass.


	4. Join The Club

(Next Day)

"Marlene are you sure we should tell Tifa?" Denzel asked

"Yes! I'm I bet she'll like the idea we'll need some money to do this…" Marlene replied with giggles

"I guess…if you're sure about it"

They both walked down stairs to Tifa who was at the bar table cleaning it off.

"Hey Tifa!" They both said

"Hi" Tifa replied

"What are you doing today?" Marlene asked

"I'm not sure why?" Tifa asked

"Hmm well" Marlene couldn't think of away to ask Tifa

"Marlene has a great idea!" Denzel said

Marlene looked up at Denzel with a smile. She was happy he was helping out.

"Oh really what is it?" Tifa asked smiling wide

"Well Tifa… I know you like…Uh... Vincent and Yuffie together and well w" Marlene was cut off by Tifa

"Where'd you hear that?" Tifa asked in a wondering voice with blush all over her face

"Well the other day…I was coming down stairs and I heard you and Daddy and Cid talking about Vincent and Yuffie being together and well I heard you say you liked them… but that's good because me and Denzel do to and I have an idea of making a fan club for them an" Marlene was cut off by Tifa again

"A fan club!" Tifa said dieing laughing

'So much for trying not to like Vincent and Yuffie together well the idea of them together." Tifa thought to herself.

"Yes… is that bad? ... I mean I know other people who would like to see them together!" Marlene said

"We do" Denzel added

"Oh really? Like who?" Tifa asked

"Well counting everyone so far you, me, Denzel, Cait sith, and a few of my and Denzel's friends…. Plus I heard people talk around here about them….." Marlene said with her cheeks getting a pink color

"Oh… Well what did you want me to do?" Tifa asked

"Me and Denzel need money to make the club we where wondering if you would help out." Marlene said

"…Of course!" Tifa said with a Hugh smile

"Yes!" Marlene and Denzel said with joy!

"What's going on?"

Yuffie had just walked in.

"Oh Nothing…" Tifa said laughing a little

Because the kids where.

"I think you're lying but I'll find out later!" Yuffie said smiling why'll in thought of Vincent.

"Tifa Lockhart?"

Tifa looked over to only see Shelke….she didn't really like Shelke and that's rare for Tifa not to like someone…Well its not that she hates her its just that she doesn't want Shelke to take Vincent from Yuffie…

'It's not that they're together….Geez…They kids got my hopes up again for Vincent and Yuffie….Its just a club. But just….just maybe….there's hope…' Tifa thought to herself.

Tifa watched as Denzel and Marlene ran up stairs then looked back at Shelke.

"Hi Shelke… Is there something you need?"

"Kind of….do you know where Vincent is?" Shelke asked looking at Yuffie

"No…Sorry I haven't seen him all day"

"Oh thanks anyway"

Shelke turn around and walked over to the front door of 7th heaven and left.

'Why can't she leave Vincent alone? ... And I wonder why Yuffie left?

Tifa walked up stairs and headed over to Yuffie's room when she got there she gently knocked on her door.

"Yuffie? You there?'

"Yes!"

"Can I come in?"

"Duh! Of Course" Yuffie Replied

Tifa walked in to see Yuffie sitting on her bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuffie asked

"You tell me…"

"What?..." Yuffie asked in a confused voice

"You've been acting kind of sad….Why?" Tifa asked

"What are you talking about? I'm happy!"

"W" Tifa was cut of by Marlene's voice

"I thought of what we can call the Club!" Marlene said

Marlene didn't know that Yuffie was in the room.

'Duh Marlene it is Yuffie's room!' Marlene thought to herself

"What Club? Can I join?!" Yuffie asked with a smile

"Hmmm"

"Hmmm"

"Hmm It's just for me and my friends! Sorry Yuffie" Marlene said

"Oh it's already I guess!…. " Yuffie said

Yuffie jump off of her bed and landed perfectly on her feet

"Maybe I'll go to your C-L-U-B one day! I am the GREATEST Ninja ever!" Yuffie said loudly.

"HeHe maybe Yuffie!" Marlene said Smiling

'Only if she knew!' Tifa and Marlene thought

"Awkwardness! Anyways! Did Shelke find Vince?" Yuffie asked

"I don't know… Why?" Tifa said

Marlene ran out of the room.

"No reason…." Yuffie said blushing a little

"Why are you blushing?!" Tifa said Smiling widely

"What?! I'm not BLUSHING! Why would I Blush?!" Yuffie yelled

"Maybe…. You like…Vinc" Tifa was cut off again

"Don't even say it! Like I would like Vince Or Love I-I mean come on I-I-I would never! Come on I-I I-m The greatest Ninja EVER! And!" Yuffie said Blushing even more

Knowing that she liked Vincent a lot even maybe loved!

"I was just saying…" Tifa said Smiling

"And even If you were right! ... Why would he like a brat like me?" Yuffie said


	5. Yuffietine Fan Club

"You're not a brat!" Tifa said

"Stop lying Tifa! You know I am! ...Ok everyone know I am!" Yuffie said

"Yeah like who?! Cid? Barret? ... Yuffie there Man! And they are mean sometimes"

Yuffie Glared at Tifa.

"Sometimes?! More like all the time" Yuffie said

"OK there mean a lot! But they're joking with you! They really care about you…Ok?"

"If you say so…."

"So…" Tifa said

Yuffie looked at Tifa with a confused face.

"So what?" Yuffie asked

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Don't play dumb Yuffie… you know what I'm talking about" Tifa said Smiling and giggly a little.

"….."

"Do you like Vincent?!" Tifa said laughing.

"….Y-es…." Yuffie said blushing madly

'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww YAY!" Tifa said with joy.

Tifa ran to Yuffie and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad!" Tifa said

"Ti-fa" Yuffie tried to say

"What?!" Tifa said smiling

"I can't breathe"

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm just so happy for you"

Tifa stopped hugging Yuffie.

"Why? I'm not with Vincent or anything!" Yuffie said embarrassed

"But I very well could happen!"

"If you say so" Yuffie really didn't know what to say.

'Why did I tell her?... Man she happy for me?! Why does she have to be?! Me and Vincent well most likely wouldn't get together…. Together….I wish… Man I bet my face looks like a tomato….' Yuffie thought to herself

Tifa and Yuffie both heard noises down stairs.

"Who do you thinks here?" Yuffie asked

"I don't know it is a bar…"

Tifa and Yuffie ran down stairs.

Tifa made it to the bottom but Yuffie she trip on one of her feet.

She made a crash noise.

"Ah! Ouch" Yuffie yelled in pain

'Great whoever's here probably thinks I'm the stupidest person ever!' Yuffie thought to herself.

"Hi Vincent!... Oh Yuffie are you ok!?" Tifa said

Tifa looked down at Yuffie.

'Did she say Vincent?! No! no no not Vincent' Yuffie thought to herself then looked up.

"…."

"I'm fine!" Yuffie said

Still on the floor.

"Hey-ya Vincent"

"….."

"….."

"Sooo Vincent did Shelke find you?"

"…Yes…"

"What did she want?" Yuffie asked

As she finely stood up rubbing her shoulder.

"….."

"….."

"Hey Tifa! Can you come here a second!" Marlene yelled from up stairs

"Yeah one second!" Tifa yelled back

"I'll be back" Tifa said to Vincent and Yuffie

"OK…"

"……"

Tifa ran up stairs.

"So…."

"……"

Yuffie when over to the bar table and sat on one of the stools.

"You want to sit?" Yuffie asked point at the stool next to her.

"….."

"……"

"…."

"…I'll take that as a no?..."

Yuffie turned around in the stool putting her arms one the table.

"…."

'Why not?' Vincent thought

Vincent walked over quietly to the stool next to Yuffie.

Yuffie turned her head to look at Vincent.

"Wow! You're actually sat next to me!" Yuffie said

"….Your bleeding…." Vincent said in his deep voice

"…What?..."

"….Your knee…..It's bleeding…."

Yuffie looked down at her knee.

"Hey it is!"

"…."

She toke her hand band off and warped it around her knee.

"Man…"

"…."

"Thanks Vincent"

Vincent looked at Yuffie but not in the eyes.

'……She didn't call me Vince….. Why? ..." Vincent thought to himself

Vincent nodded his head in reply.

* * *

(Upstairs in Marlene's room) 

"So what do you think of the club name?!" Denzel asked

"It's really good! Was I your idea?" Tifa asked looking at Marlene

"Nope Denzel's!"

"So 'Yuffietine' it is!" Tifa said

Denzel and Marlene smiled.

"Hey guess what guys!"

"WHAT?!" Marlene and Denzel said together

"….Yuffie….told me something..." Tifa said

"What!... oh she doesn't like Vincent?..." Marlene said sadly

"No! She likes him!" Tifa said happily

"Really!" Marlene said Excited

"Score!" Denzel said

"Hehe"

'They're cute' Tifa thought to herself

"We should make a Club house!" Denzel yelled

"Shhh… Denzel Vincent and Yuffie are down stairs"

"Together?!" Marlene asked

"Yup" Tifa replied

"Alone?" Denzel said

"Yeah…"

They all looked at each other

"YAY!" they all said together.

* * *

(Down stairs with Vincent and Yuffie) 

"I wonder what everyone giggling about" Yuffie said

"….."

"…Vince…."

"….."

"Do you…"

"….What…"

"….Hate me? …"

"……"

Vincent looked at Yuffie not knowing what to say.

'Why does she think I hate her?' Vincent thought to himself

"….." Yuffie stayed silent and that doesn't happen often

"….."

"I'll take that as a...Yes…" Yuffie said

"…..Why… do you think that…."

"Why? Why wouldn't I?... You never talk to me… but you'll take to Tifa…Cloud, Barret, Cid, Come on you'll take to Marlene and Denzel but not me!..." Yuffie said

"….."

"See!" Yuffie said

"….Sorry…."

"….No…Its ok…I understand…." Yuffie said

As she stood up out of the stool

"….."

"….If you don't want to talk to me …I'll just leave you alone….forever…." Yuffie said very sadly. A tear run down her face she wiped it away.

"…Yuffie…"

Vincent stood up and walked closer to her.

"What?" She yelled a little

"…."

"…?"

"I… Don't hate you…"

"….." Yuffie didn't know what to say and she also didn't know if he was telling the truth….But she did want to believe him.

It was silent for a couple minutes. Yuffie when back to the stool and sat down again,

"You don't have to lie…" Yuffie said

"….?"

"Its ok….I'm use to not being liked…"

"…."

'Why doe she think like that? ...' Vincent thought to himself

"Do you like Shelke?" Yuffie asked

"….."

Yuffie looked at Vincent.

"Mean better then me?"

"……."

"I'm sure you do"

She said turning back around not looking at Vincent.

"…."

"Never mind it doesn't matter….."

Yuffie got back off the stool and walked past Vincent her shoulder brush against his arm.

He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"…Were you going..." Vincent asked

"Does it matter?..."

"Yes…" he actually answered quickly

"….."

"….."

He let go of her arm.

"…Sorry…" Vincent said

"….For what…"

"…Stopping you…."

"…." Yuffie didn't say anything

Barret and Cid came busting threw the door. Drunk like always,

(SPLAT)

Cid fall over Barret's boot.

"Damn it Barret!"

"You did it!"

"You stopped" Cid said standing back up.

"……." Vincent and Yuffie stayed silent hoping they wouldn't see them…even though there standing in the middle of the bar room.

Cid and Barret turned around.

"HEY!!!!!! VINCE AND YUFFIE!" Barret yelled

"What ARE you guys DOING!?" Cid asked

"….." Vincent didn't answer

"Nun of your business" Yuffie said

"OHHHHHHH YOU KISS!" Cid said

"HAHAHAHAHA" Barret laughed

Yuffie's face was Dark red now.

"…No! Duh! We're friends! …. Well team mates!"

"YEAH YOU'RE SOME KIND OF MATES! BUT NOT THAT KIND!" Barret said

"Eww! What's wrong with you guys! I just told you that me and Vincent are just team mates and you Know THAT!" Yuffie said

"….Yuffie they're…Drunk…"

Yuffie gave Vincent a No Crap look.

"Yeah…I knew that!"

"….."

"WHATEVER LOVE BIRDS! ME AND HER" Cid stopped then saw how Barret was looking at him….

"I MEAN HIM! ... ARE STAYING THE NIGHT! ... SO NIGHT!" Cid said

"YEAH! AND DON'T STAY UP ALL NIGHT LOVERS!" Barret said

Both Cid and Barret when up stairs.

"They're so D" Yuffie was cut of by a loud noise

"Daddy are you ok!?"

Barret tripped on the top stair.

'DAMN!!!!" Barret said

"DADDY!"

"Oh sorry Marlene"

"…."

"Haha" Yuffie start dieing laughing

"…."

Vincent smiled a little under his cape.

Yuffie looked up at Vincent with tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

"I can't ---- Brea-th Haha" Yuffie tried to say.

"….."

"How come you're not laughing?!" Yuffie asked

'Duh Yuffie! He's never smiled or laughed…. That you know of?' Yuffie thought to herself

"….."

"I think you laugh box is broke" Yuffie said

"….Laugh box? …" Vincent copied Yuffie

"Yeah you should work on it!" Yuffie said smiling

"………………………………………………….."

"…..?...?..."

Vincent didn't smile nor laugh it when to a frown.

"Frowning is not Smiling or Laughing!" Yuffie said

"…."

Vincent's lips went up a little then back to normal… he tried not to smile or laugh

"No you almost did it!" Yuffie said

"…."

"Darn! One day I WELL See you smile or hear you laugh!" Yuffie said sure of her self.

"….."

"Well I'm going to bed… I'm tried!"

Vincent Nodded in reply for a second time that night.

She walked past Vincent again but this time she brushed against his belt and got stuck

"Crap!..." Yuffie said embarrassed.

"…."

Her arm warmer was stuck to his belt.

'Oh my GOD! My hand is right next to where his ….. AH!' She thought to herself kind of excited hell she was excited.

"Hmm well I'll...Uh..." Yuffie tried to talk but couldn't she was to embarrassed.

So she put her other hand down to his belt to try in fix it. But at the his hand when to his belt…. There hands touched.

"Uh…"

"…."

'I so close to Vince right now…. Hehe'

Vincent moves his hand from hers.

"…Sorry…" Vincent said

"No its ok it's my fault…." Yuffie said smiling

"….."

They both heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

Then there came Tifa popping out of no where.

When Tifa looked up and saw Vincent and Yuffie she had the most shocking face ever!

'Oh my god Why is Yuffie's hand there? On his belt? I should have stayed up stairs' Tifa thought to herself

* * *

(So what do you think of my story so far? I hope you like it so far lol) Review Please:D


	6. Happy Night

"Ha-ha Hey Tifa! Uh…" Yuffie said looking down where her hand was.

"OH! It's not what did looks like! My hand is just stuck!" Yuffie hollered

"…Uh…Oh…Uh…Right….how did your hand get stuck?... There?..." Tifa asked confused looking down where Yuffie's hand was then back at Yuffie and Vincent.

"….." Vincent didn't say anything…. He really didn't know what to say.

"…….." Yuffie didn't know what to say either. Tifa was looking at her weird which was making things very awkward…more awkward then when it was just Vincent and Yuffie in the bar room.

"….?..." Tifa didn't say anything either. She was waiting for her answer.

It was silent for a whole minute. Till Cloud came in from the front door breaking the silent,

"…..Uh?..." Cloud couldn't be more confused right at that moment.

"CLOUD!" Yuffie yelled in more embarrassment

"…..Cloud?..." Vincent said

"Hi Cloud" Tifa said walking back behind the Bar table.

Then Cloud sat down on one of the stools.

"Huh?..." Yuffie was now confused.

'THANKS FOR THE HELP TIFA!' Yuffie thought to herself

Yuffie looked up at Vincent.

'I wonder what he's thinking' Yuffie thought

"….Yuffie…." Vincent said breaking the silent between him and Yuffie.

"Huh?"

Vincent jerked away from Yuffie fast ripping Yuffie's arm warmer.

"HEY! Look what you did!" Yuffie yelled

"….Sorry…it's fixable…." Vincent said

"…Yeah but still you ripped my favorite pair" Yuffie said looking down at her one warmer sadly.

"…Sorry…" Vincent said

"…No it's ok….." Yuffie said

Yuffie looked up at Vincent straight in the eyes for 10 seconds straight. Then started cracking up laughing.

"….Yuffie? ...'

"Ha-ha" Yuffie couldn't breath she was laughing so hard… she fell to the ground on her knees in laughter.

"….What's funny? ..." Vincent asked in a wondering voice

"Ha-ha I--- go-t stuck t-o your BEL-T" Yuffie tried to say threw laughing.

Vincent almost smiled….but he didn't

Tifa and Cloud where laughing behind them. Well more like Tifa was laughing and Cloud was shaking his smiling a little.

Yuffie got up from the floor.

"He-he Sorry…" Yuffie said still giggling a little bit trying to stop.

"…It's ok…" Vincent said turning around walking to the front door to leave.

"Where you going?" Yuffie asked not wanting Vincent to leave.

"….Out…." Vincent answered

Then opened the door,

"Where out?' Yuffie said not letting it go.

"…Outside…" Vincent answer again

Then finely left before she could say something else if he would have stayed she would go on and on.

"Yuffie?..." Tifa said

"Yeah?"

Before anymore words were said Cloud left the stool and started to head over to the stairs.

"Where you going?" Tifa said

"Bed…" He answer

"Night Cloudy" Yuffie said

"Oh Goodnight Cloud"

"Night"

Cloud left Yuffie and Tifa started talking right after the heard Clouds door shut.

"Poor Cloud…. Cid and Barret are in his room asleep" Tifa said

"Ha-ha! That's a lovely picture He-he" Yuffie replied

"Yeah"

"So Tifa…"

"What?"

"You like Cloud don't you?..."

"What! No! ..." Tifa replied blushing madly

"Yeah! Right! I believe you! Not!" Yuffie said laughing

"Well … Well … You like Vincent!" Tifa Yelled a little getting more in embarrassed

"The only reason you know that is because I told you!" Yuffie said

"Yeah He-he I know! It's so cute! ..."

"I'm right here you know!" Yuffie said

"He-he"

"….."

"You should go outside with Vincent..." Tifa said cutely

"What!? ...Why? ..." Yuffie asked

"I don't know…"

Before Yuffie could answer Marlene and Denzel yelled for Tifa to tuck them in for bed.

Tifa ran up stairs for the second time that night

'Hmmm, maybe I'll listen to Tifa and go outside and find where Vincent is!' Yuffie thought to herself giggling.

And with that she ran over to the front door to 7th heaven and ran out in to the up air….

"Gosh….Its cold…" She said to herself

'Where ever Vincent is he's gotta be cold' Yuffie thought to herself

"…Yuffie…."

Then turned her hand to the left side of 7th heaven and 'BANG' there was Vincent leaning on his back on the wall.

"AH!" Yuffie Screamed in surprise.

"….."

"You shouldn't do that!"

"….Sorry…"

"….Why?" Yuffie asked

"…." Vincent didn't answer

"Ok…." Yuffie talked to herself

She walked over to the wall Vincent was leaning on and sat down on the cold ground leaning her back against the also cold wall.

It was very quiet for a long time,

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Hmm" Yuffie mumbled

10 minutes later Vincent felt something hard hit his leg.

Vincent looked down and Yuffie had fallen asleep and her head was lean on his leg.

'She asleep?' Vincent thought to himself

"Hmmm" She mumbled in her sleep

Yuffie's teeth were shuttering from the coldness.

'I should take her inside…' With that thought

He bent down to pick her up. But Yuffie's eye shot up as soon as Vincent's cold gloved hand touch her leg. Vincent's face as kind of close to Yuffie's

"…" Vincent didn't say anything

"Uh... Vincent? ... Why are you so close to me?" Yuffie asked

"….You fell a sleep… and I was going… to take you inside…" Vincent said

"Aww! Really? You're so nice! And wow! Vincent that's the most you've said to me ever!" Yuffie said happily and smiling,

"…."

"…."

'His face is so close to mine right now I can feel his warm breath." Just as Yuffie thought that Vincent stood up.

"…Night Yuffie…"

"….. Huh? Where you going? Now?…..."

"….Inside…" Vincent said

'Wow is this my lucky day? This is like the third time he answered me! Maybe that's because I said he hated me? So he feels sorry or something?'

"Ok… Night Vincent…."

"…."

'She didn't call me Vince...for the second time...tonight' Vincent thought to himself

"Oh I mean Vince" Yuffie said really fast,

'Never-mind' Vincent though to himself again,

He opened the door to walk in.

"Wait Vincent I have a question"

He stop and stood there with the door opened waiting for his question.

"Watch nickname do you like better Vince OR Vinnie?" Yuffie asked giggling

"……" He didn't answer

"….Well?" Yuffie said waiting for her answer.

"….Vincent…." He replied

"Huh? ... That wasn't one of the choices" Yuffie said Laughing

"…."

"But…Hmm" Yuffie said then started thinking hard

"….."

"Ok I got it"

"….?..." Vincent was now kind of confused

"Night Vincent Vince Vinnie Valentine" Yuffie said smiling huge.

Vincent shook his head and then walked inside.

'He-he I think he likes it!' Yuffie thought to herself

She stood up and headed inside herself to go to bed.

As soon as she got inside there was barely any lights on,

"I feel loved" Yuffie said quietly to herself.

Then she headed up stairs and everyone's door was shut.

Cloud and Cid, Barret, door was shut Tifa's door Vincent's door Shelke's door even the kids door was, And if Sith cait was still here he'd been in the room with the kids.

'Ha-ha' Yuffie thought

She got to her room and also closed the door behind her. And walked to her closet to get something to sleep in. she pick out a plain dark green long sleeved shirt and short shorts which were black.

After 3 minutes she was finely right for bed. She got in her bed which had pretty silky green sheets.

'Good-night everyone' Yuffie thought to herself

As she turn on her side and fell a sleep.

* * *

How this chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did :) Please Review 


	7. Caught

"Vincent!" Yuffie yelled as she ran over to Vincent and gave him a huge hug.

"…Yuffie…." He said

"Huh?" She replied

"I…Love…Y"

Yuffie's eyes shot up. She woke up in her nice silky sheets,

'Vincent was in my dream again… He-he he's cute' Yuffie thought to herself with a big smile.

'Hmm… I wonder what he'd do if I told him I liked him? Or even said I had a crush on him' Yuffie laughed to herself

"He'd shoot me" Yuffie said to herself ….She thought

"Who'd shoot you?" Shelke asked

As she walked threw Yuffie's door

"Hmm, No one…. "

Yuffie sat up in her bed.

"Is there something you need Shelke"

"Not Really…"

"Ok…"

It was quiet in the room for a few minutes.

'Why is she in my room? ... I'm so confused' Yuffie thought to herself

"So Shelke… Why do you…. always want to talk to Vincent?" Yuffie asked

"It's nun of your concern" Shelke replied

"Right… Will you leave so I can change?" Yuffie asked madly

"Yes… But first…"

"But first what?" Yuffie asked

"What are you and Vincent?"

'WHAT! WHY DOES SHE WANT TO KNOW THAT?!'

"Its nun of your concern" Yuffie replied being smart.

"Right…" Shelke replied then left Yuffie's room shutting the door behind her.

"Is that all you came in here for?!" Yuffie yelled

Yuffie got out of her bed.

'Why did she want to know that? About me and Vincent? Is she jealously or something?' Yuffie thought to herself

Then walked out of her room and walked over to the stairs.

Before she was going to take a step she heard voices down stairs.

She sat down behind the wall next to the stairway listening in.

"Tifa we got 4 people to join so far" Marlene said

"Yeah Marlene but there are friends" Denzel said

"So!" Marlene yelled

"That's still great Guys"

"Yeah I know" Marlene said

"Yeah looks like Yuffietine is getting popular" Tifa said

"Shh, Someone mite hear you Tifa!" Marlene yelled a little

"Ok sorry…" Tifa said

'What is Yuffietine?... Its my name Yuffie put with Tine? Why?' Yuffie thought to herself.

Then Yuffie ran down stairs.

"Hey guys" Yuffie hollered

"Oh Hi Yuffie" They all said in surprise

"What where you guys talking about?" Yuffie asked really wanting to know.

"Just stuff... not really important" Marlene said

"Really?..." Yuffie said

"Yeah" Denzel said

"Yup well Tifa me and Denzel are going outside" Marlene said

"Ok be careful and have fun" Yuffie said

"Bye" Marlene and Denzel said

Marlene and Denzel ran outside the front door.

"Do you think she heard us Denzel?"

"I don't know I kind of hope not…"

"Kind of?" Marlene said

"Well… If Yuffie heard us and she found out there's only Us and are friends in the club… she mite be sad..." Denzel said

"I guess so…" Marlene said

"So Tifa…" Yuffie said

"Yeah Yuffie" Tifa replied cleaning off the bar table again

"What is Yuffie-tine?" Yuffie asked

"WHAT?... Uh… nothing it's NOTHING" Yuffie said

"It's definitely something! I can tell by the way your acting"

"Uh…" Tifa think of something to say without tell Yuffie about Marlene and Denzel's club

"Uh what? Tifa…"

Tifa toke a Deep breath.

"Well… Yuffie… Marlene and Denzel are going to be mad at me…but if you don't tell them I told you then I can tell you…I guess" Tifa said

"Ok I Promise!" Yuffie said happily that she's going to find out what Yuffietine was.

"Ok… well…. Marlene and Denzel made a Club…for you and Vincent…." Tifa said

"What! Really? Why!? I mean… What?!..." Yuffie said confused

"Yeah… Don't Tell Marlene and Denzel ok… Thanks"

"Yuffietine?" Yuffie said

"Yup"

"Am I the only one that knows? About the club?"

"If you mean does Vincent know then No he doesn't"

"Oh…ok...Good…." Yuffie said

Tifa looked at Yuffie for a few seconds. Yuffie was looking at the floor.

"Hey Yuffie…." Tifa said starting to clean the Table again

:"Huh?" Yuffie said

"You can tell Vincent if you want to." Tifa said

"What why! Would I tell him that the kids made a club for Me and Him when you're not even together…."

"Just saying if you want to…" Tifa said

"…Ok…Well…I'm going for a walk" Yuffie said

"Ok have fun" Tifa said

"Right… Bye…" Yuffie said

Yuffie walked threw the front door to outside.

'Wow the sun is so bright' she thought to herself

With the bright sunlight in her eyes blinding her she walked forward and bumped into someone she almost fell over but she grab on to whoever she bumped into.

"I'm sorry!" Yuffie said then she looked op in to crimson eyes.

"Uh?...Vincent??"

"….."

"….I'm sorry…" Yuffie said again

"…It's ok…." Vincent said

As he toke Yuffie's hand off his.

"Oh sorry again..." Yuffie said with a little laugh

"…."

Vincent looked down at Yuffie.

And there was a awkward silence between them.


	8. Awkwardness

"So…" Yuffie said to break the awkward silence

"…." Vincent stayed silent

"Were did you go?" Yuffie asked

"…For…a walk…" Vincent replied

"Ohhh… a walk to where?" Yuffie asked

"……"

'Why is he looking at me that way?! …. Maybe I'm asking too much?' Yuffie thought to herself.

"Sorry…If I'm asking to much…." Yuffie looked down at the ground

"….."

"I guess… I'll leave you alone…" Yuffie said as she turned around and started to walk.

"….It's ok…"

Yuffie turn around to face Vincent.

"No it's ok…I'm properly just bothering you … So I'll go" Yuffie said with a kind of Sad/Happy face

"…."

Yuffie this time walked passed Vincent… because she remember why she was outside in the first place… to 'Walk'

"…Bye…Yuffie…" Vincent said as he started walking over to 7th heaven

Yuffie stopped.

"Bye Vincent…" she said with a smile.

Then Yuffie started to walk again heading to the woods…. She liked it there….She didn't really know why…Maybe because it was quiet? No… Peaceful? Maybe because she was a ninja? YES! That's it….

"He-he Denzel! Wasn't that cute!" Marlene said

They were hiding behind a tree watching Vincent and Yuffie.

"I guess so…" Denzel replied

"You guess so?" Marlene said

Turning to look at Denzel

"Yeah…"

"Hi… Kids what are you doing?"

"Ahhh!" Both Denzel and Marlene jump and screamed

Then they were both looking Red XIII 'Nanaki' straight in the face.

"Sorry kids didn't mean to scare you" Red replied

"Oh… Its ok we weren't scare" Denzel said

"Denzel…" Marlene said

"Huh?"

"You screamed… you were scared" Marlene continue

"Yeah well you scream too!" Denzel said

"Because you did!" Marlene

"Sure! ... I believe you!' Denzel

"You better!" Marlene said

Red just sat there watching them fight back in froth he found it a bit funny.

(Inside 7th Heaven)

"Hi Vincent!" Tifa said with greet

"…"

Vincent looked at Tifa then nodded his head slightly in reply.

"AH! My head!!!!" Cid yelled from upstairs

"You're Head!?!" Barret said

"Yeah MY HEAD!!!" Cid yelled

Then they both started walking down stairs.

Cid pushed Barret to the side.

"Hey! Ya Watch it!" Barret yelled

"Watch what?!" Cid asked

They finally made it down stairs. Were they saw Vincent and Tifa

"Hey Guys!" Tifa with greet

"Hey Tifa" Barret replied

"Hi Tifa" Cid replied

Cid looked over at Vincent who was leaning in a corner.

"Hey-ya Vince!"

"…."

Vincent nodded his head in reply as he did Tifa.

"Don't you ever talk?" Cid said

"You should know! CID!" Barret yelled

"Stupid up! Barret! I was being Sarcastic"

"You can actually say sarcastic?!" Barret yelled

"Guys! Do you have to yell!?" Tifa yelled

"You're yelling" Cid said looking at Tifa

"Because I have to yell over you guys!" Tifa yelled again

"Sure you jus' like to yell!" Barret said

"Whatever…"

"Me and Barret are going to get Coffee"

"Ok… Bye?" Tifa Replied

"Bye Tifa" Cid and Barret said together as they made there way to the front door

"Don't fight! Ok" Tifa yelled as Cid and Barret left 7th heaven

"They're definitely going to fight…" Tifa said quietly

"…." Vincent stayed silent

Tifa looked over at Vincent.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Tifa asked

"…"I don't know…" Vincent replied

'Woo he actually answered me' Tifa thought to herself

"Oh…" Tifa replied back

Out of no where Shelke came walking threw the front door of 7th heaven.

As Shelke walked threw the door she looked over at Tifa.

"Hi Tifa Lockhart" Shelke said

"Hey Shelke" Tifa replied

Then Tifa turned around and stared cleaning shot glasses.

Shelke turned to Vincent and walked over to him.

"Hi Vincent Valentine" Shelke said

Vincent nodded his head in reply for the third time that day and hopefully for the last time.

"What are you doing?" Shelke asked

"….Nothing…."

"Oh…."

"…"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"...No…"

"…Alright…"

Shelke turned around then walked over and sat down on a stool.

Then Yuffie ran in.

"HEY guys!" Yuffie said happily

Then she saw Shelke. And then got kind of sad,

"Hey Yuffie!" Tifa said happily because it wasn't just Shelke and Vincent and herself anymore Yuffie kind of broke the Awkwardness.

"Whatcha doing?" Yuffie asked Tifa

'Nothing much….Just cleaning glasses as you see…" Tifa replied

"You clean to much!" Yuffie yelled a little

"Sorry…"

"We should have a girl day tomorrow!" Yuffie said happily again

"A girl day?" Tifa asked

"Yeah!..." Yuffie replied

Yuffie didn't really know what a girl's day was exactly because she never really had one… but she kind of had one with Tifa after the defeat of Sephiroth for the second time around.

"What do you think" Yuffie asked

"Sure!" Tifa replied

"Ok!" Yuffie said

Then walked over where Vincent was.

"Hey Vincent Vince Vinnie Valentine!" Yuffie said

"….Yuffie…"

* * *

Was it a good Chapter? I hope so! I know its short... But anyways please review:D reviews make me happy


	9. Wonderful Day

'How is that even fair? Vincent talks to Yuffie and Shelke but Rarely me… Oh well at least he talks to Yuffie more the Shelke' Tifa thought to herself

'I wonder if I made Vincent Valentine mad at me?…' Shelke thought to herself

'He actually answered me?! It must be my lucky day! Maybe he likes me more! Yay' Yuffie thought to herself why'll blushing a little

"Yes?" Yuffie replied

"….." Vincent didn't answer

'It was too good to be true' Yuffie thought to herself

'I wonder if He likes her?' Tifa thought to herself

Vincent walked away up stairs.

Yuffie, Shelke, Tifa, all watched Vincent go up stairs.

Then Yuffie turned around to look at Tifa and Shelke.

Everything was quiet. It was making Yuffie go crazy.

Yuffie doesn't like when it's quiet. And Yuffie didn't know if it was an awkward silence.

'Hmm, I wonder what they're thinking' Yuffie thought to herself

Yuffie turned back around to walk upstairs. Yuffie got to the second stair when…

"Yuffie where are you going?" Tifa asked

"To my room! Way?" Yuffie said

"Just wondering Sorry" Tifa replied

"Don't be sorry!" Yuffie said with a laugh

'Not! I'm going to Vincent's room He-he'

Yuffie ran the rest of the way up stairs. She walked straight to Vincent's Room.

Yuffie opened the door to Vincent's room fast.

Only to see everything but Vincent,

"Vincent?" Yuffie said

Yuffie walked away shutting the door behind her gently.

She walked to her room wonder where Vincent when or was.

She opened her room and shut the door gently behind her.

When she turned around BOOM Vincent was there staring out the window.

"Vincent? Are you ok? You do know this is my room right?"

Vincent turned around to look at Yuffie who was now close to him and had a worried look on her face.

"…I'm fine…." He replied

'Yes why you are! YUFFIE BAD!' Yuffie thought to herself

"Hmmm. Is there something you wanna talk about? Or something?" Yuffie asked

"…." He stayed silent just staring at her with his beautiful Crimson eyes.

'Oh… how I love his eyes so AMAZING! And deep uh' Yuffie thought to herself

Gazing at his eyes,

"…Yuffie?..."

Yuffie shook her head out of gazing.

"Yes?" Yuffie replied

"….."

"….."

'This is cool! But very awkward!' Yuffie thought to herself

"Uh?" Yuffie didn't know what to say.

"….."

"So… Hmm…are you sick? Or someth" Yuffie stopped talking when Vincent move even closer to her.

'He's so close to me! Am I dreaming? He smells nice' Yuffie thought to herself

"….."

"….."

Vincent got closer and closer there bodies where touching.

'Oh my god!!!! His he going to kiss me! I think I'm going to die!!!' Yuffie thought to herself.

Yuffie was so embarrassed she was never kissed on the mouth before.

Vincent's moved his face closer to Yuffie's.

'I don't think I'm ready for this! Maybe I should move or something?!' Yuffie thought to herself.

When Vincent's lips where about to touch Yuffie's

"Uh Vincent what are you doing?" Yuffie said

'WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?! I WANT VINCENT TO KISS ME! Maybe I'm scared… me the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE … Scared?'

"…Uh…I'm…Sorry…Yuffie…" Vincent stopped and moved back away from Yuffie

'Its been 7 months since I saw Lucrecia and I forgave myself a little and fix everything and I think I've finally move on… from Lucrecia…' Vincent thought to himself

He know he was falling a little for Yuffie a little more every day he sees her.

When Vincent back away then passed Yuffie to walk out of her room.

'But way did I do that? ... I shouldn't have tried to kiss her … she probably doesn't feel that way about me … I am one of her team mates and her mine … Maybe I should tried to stop these feelings for her now so it doesn't…. Get to far…' Vincent thought to himself.

Vincent got to the door and put his hand on the doorknob.

"…Vincent? ...Wait!" Yuffie said

Vincent turned around to look at Yuffie who had ran over to him.

"….I…." Vincent couldn't say anything he wanted to try to stop the feelings he was getting for her.

Yuffie got closer to Vincent she put her arms around his neck and kiss him.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Yuffie thought to herself

'Well… I was going to tried…." Vincent thought to himself

Vincent kissed her back.

Vincent stopped.

Yuffie open her eyes.

"I'm! Sorry! I didn't! Mean to!" Yuffie said so embarrassed and could barely talk.

"…Yuffie…."

"I'm sorry!"

"…Yuffie…"

"I'm sorry!"

"…Yuffie…"

"I'm sorry! I really am!"

"….."

"You hate me now! Don't you?"

Vincent pulled Yuffie to him and kissed her deeply.


	10. Love

Yuffie pulled away, and looked at Vincent in a concerned way.

"….." Yuffie didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say,

"….." Vincent also didn't say anything, which is normal for him.

Yuffie couldn't look him in the face she was way too embarrassed.

'I have no Idea what to say! And that never! NEVER! Happens! Well actually… it happens when ever I with Vincent…. He makes thing awkward….Very…VERY….very Awkward…' Yuffie thought to herself.

She finally looked up at Vincent and when Vincent looked down at Yuffie her whole face turned the darkest red in the world.

She couldn't take all this embarrassed and quietness and awkward.

So Yuffie ran behind Vincent and opened the door and ran as fast as she could.

Down stairs,

"Hey Yuffie!" Tifa said

Yuffie ran right passed her. to outside

"Hey YUFFIE!" Tifa yelled

Tifa followed Yuffie outside.

When Tifa got outside she looked for Yuffie but didn't see her,

Until,

"Oh god! ... Why? Why did I do that?!"

Tifa walked to the side of 7th heaven and found Yuffie hitting her head with her hands hard.

"Yuffie?"

"AHHH!" Yuffie screamed as she looked up at Tifa.

"What?" Tifa asked

"Oh… It's just you Tifa" Yuffie said

"Thanks, Yuffie" Tifa replied

"Didn't mean for it to sound rude." Yuffie said

"What happened Yuffie?" Tifa asked

"NOTHING!" Yuffie yelled embarrassedly

"That's believable" Tifa said sliding down the wall of 7th heaven to the ground next to Yuffie,

"Really?" Yuffie said

"No…" Tifa Replied

"Oh…."

"So what happened?" Tifa asked again

"I told you nothing!" Yuffie yelled again

"Don't yell at me…I'm just asking" Tifa said

"I'm sorry Tifa"

"It's ok" Tifa replied

"….." Yuffie didn't say anything

"Is it about Vincent?" Tifa asked

"….Yeah….." Yuffie said shyly

"Oh…well…..happened?" Tifa asked

Yuffie looked at Tifa.

"WELL! YouseeIkissedhim! because he wasgoingto leavehis room! Because he tried tokissme! andI Stoped him! I don't evenknow why! And so I KISSHIM! Then Isaid Iwassorry! Then he kissed me! Then I pulled back! Andthen everything felt different and WEIRD!!" Yuffie said Really fast.

"Yuffie I think that is the fastest you've ever talked, But you and Vincent Kissed! Isn't that good though?" Tifa said

"YES! No! I don't know! Should it be?! I mean I've been wanting to kiss Vincent but! But….But… " Yuffie stopped.

"But what?" Tifa asked

"I don't know," Yuffie said

"…Oh…."

"….."

Yuffie stood up and looked down at Tifa on the ground.

"I…I think…I'm going to…."

"What?" Tifa asked

"Leave" Yuffie finished

Tifa Jumped up to her feet.

"What? You can't leave!" Tifa yelled a little

"Yes I can! And I'm going to!" Yuffie yelled

"What about tomorrow?"

"…." Yuffie looked at Tifa

"Remember Girls day out?" Tifa said

"I'm leaving after…" Yuffie said walking passed Tifa

"Hey Yuffie"

"What? Tifa" Yuffie asked

"I'm going for a walk if you see Marlene and Denzel tell them I'll be back." Tifa said nicely,

"Sure" Yuffie said as she watched Tifa walk away.

Tifa turned around.

"Oh and Nanaki's here"

"Red… Reddy's here?" Yuffie asked

"Yup" Tifa replied

"Ok." Yuffie said

Tifa started walk again.

The same as Yuffie but back to the front door to 7th heaven.

When she got to the corner of the bar Vincent was there.

Vincent saw someone.

"…Yuffie?..."

"……" She didn't reply

"….I see you…" Vincent said

"No you don't…" Yuffie replied

'Nice one YUFFIE! DUH!' Yuffie thought to herself.

"…Really?" Vincent asked

"…."

"…Then… Who do I see?..." Vincent asked

"A ninja… maybe!" Yuffie said

"…Maybe…"

Yuffie walked out from behind the corner.

"….."

"….."

"So are you leaving?" Yuffie asked

"….No…" Vincent replied and started walking closer to Yuffie

Yuffie noticed that he was getting closer to her and walked back a little,

"Oh…. Well…I am tomorrow after me and Tifa hang out." Yuffie said

"…." Vincent didn't reply he kind of had a sad look on his face…. Not like he normally does.

"…So… Hmmm Yeah…" Yuffie said

"….."

"….I'm going to go pack….." Yuffie said walking passed Vincent,

"….No…You're not…." Vincent said looking down at the ground

Yuffie stopped.

"You're not what?" Yuffie asked

"…."

"….."

"..You're not going to leave…" Vincent said turning around to look Yuffie in the face.

"What?…. Yes I am…" Yuffie replied

"…No…." Vincent said walking to Yuffie,

Vincent grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"…No your not…." Vincent said

"Let go!" Yuffie said trying to move herself out of Vincent arms.

"…No…" Vincent said hugging her tighter,

'I will… not let go this time…. Like I did with….Lucrecia ….and I have finally let her…Go…' Vincent thought to himself

Vincent Hugged Yuffie tighter.

"Vincent…" Yuffie said

"….What…" Vincent replied

"…Let go!" Yuffie yelled

"….No…" Vincent said

"That's it! I'll go ninja on you!' Yuffie yelled as she tried to pull back as fast as she could she got one of her arms out of Vincent hug. She was going to try and hit him.

As soon as she threw her fist at him he let go of her and he grabbed her fist and held it then he kissed her on the cheek.

Yuffie looked up at him and she didn't move she stood still.

"…Yuffie…" Vincent said

"…Hmm?..."

"…Can…I.."

"Can you what?" Yuffie asked

"…Kiss…you?" Vincent asked in a voice that sounded shy.

"What…" Yuffie said confused

'Did he just seriously ask Can I kiss you? even though he did already'

"No…" Yuffie replied

"……" Vincent let go of Yuffie and had a sad face.

'I…Love Vincent….. Vinnie…Vinnie is mine Vinnie in away…. I love just being next to him… I guess maybe… I'm just scared… Scared because I'm not used to him holding me? … Even though I like the way it feels?... I love Vincent"

They just stood there for all of 5 seconds until Yuffie jumped up and kissed Vincent on the lips.

Vincent's Eyes widened out of shocked he wasn't expecting her to kiss him considering her answer about him kissing her.

Vincent was kind of afraid to put his arms around her because he was afraid she would do what she did before.

"….Yuffie…" Vincent mumbled against Yuffie's lips,

"…Hmm..." Yuffie mumbled back,

Has Vincent pushed Yuffie back with his hands on both of her shoulders?

He looked her in the eyes.

"….I thought…. You didn't want… me to…kiss you…." Vincent said concerned a little

"I… Lied" Yuffie said nervously.

Vincent could tell she was nervous.

"Yuffie…. Don't be nervous…" Vincent said

Yuffie looked up at Vincent.

"I'm not" She said nervously again

"…You're lying…" Vincent said

"No I'm not" Yuffie Replied

Vincent let go of Yuffie's shoulders.

"…Yuffie…."

"….Vincent?"…"

"…Call…me…Vinnie…"

Yuffie looked up at Vincent with a happy confused face.

"Vinnie" Yuffie said for him

Vincent kissed her again on the lips.

'Thank you Yuffie' Vincent thought to him self


	11. Be My Valentine Forever?

Yuffie pulled back and looked up at Vincent.

"….So…uh" She didn't know what to say.

"…." Vincent didn't reply

"You don't talk much….' Yuffie said and laugh.

"….." Vincent smirked.

"Well…I'm going to go…pack' Yuffie said

Yuffie start walking to the front door to '7th heaven'

"…What?..." Vincent said with a sad looking face.

Then Yuffie run to Vincent and hugged him tightly.

"Joking!" Yuffie said happily

"…?... So your staying?..." Vincent asked

"Yeah! Who else is going to bug you?!" Yuffie said with a big Yuffie smile.

'….Thank you Yuffie….But you don't bug me…..' Vincent said

Yuffie point at Vincent and said with a funny kid-ish voice "You lie!" Yuffie started to laugh.

"…."

"…What about Shelke?..." Yuffie said

"….What about Shelke?" Vincent asked

"I think she likes you…" Yuffie said sadly looking down at the ground

Vincent looked Yuffie in the eyes, then but his unclawed head on her face, then gently pulled her chin up so she would be looking at him in the eyes.

"…I love…you Yuffie…" Vincent said as he kissed her deeply on the lips.

Yuffie smile up against his lips then kissed back.

'Yay! Finally! I'm so happy! I never ever! Ever Ever! Thought this would happen! Vincent!…Vinnie! Love's Me! Not Shelke not Lucrecia or not at least in the same way!'

Yuffie pulled back once again at looked at Vincent with the happiest face you could ever see.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie said

"...Yes Yuffie?"

"Well you stay with me forever?" Yuffie asked

"…."

"…."

"...Yes Yuffie"

Yuffie smiled huge and hugged him tightly again.

"I love you Vinnie!"

"...As do I you"

"Oh Vinnie!"

"...Yes Yuffie?"

"Happy Valentine's day!"

"…."

"Be my Valentine?"

"...Yes I'll be yours..."

"Forever?" Yuffie asked

"...Yes forever..."

Be my Valentine


End file.
